Some Things Are Meant To Be
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: Elphaba, Galinda, Nessa, Boq and Fiyero have one final trip together. Shiz-era. Oneshot. Very sad. Warning: Major character death. Songfic.


**Another one-shot. What? These are so much fun to write. This is inspired by "Somethings Are Meant To Be" from the Broadway Musical "Little Women" Yes, guys, it was a Broadway musical that I, sadly, did not see. But two girls in my musical theatre camp this summer sang this song in our show and it brought me to tears. My feels were all over the place. They're voices are so beautiful and this song is amazing.**

**Warning: Very sad character death. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

"Come on, guys!" Galinda giggled, running through the sand of Kiamo Ko Cove.

"We're coming, Glin," Boq smiled, pushing Nessa's wheelchair through the sand.

Fiyero smiled as he watched his friends on the beach. He slowly turned his attention back to Elphaba and he frowned. "Fae, are you alright?"

Elphaba looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. "I'm fine, Yero."

Fiyero knew she wasn't fine. She was sick and dying he knew it. They all knew it. She was running out of time. They had all debated whether or not it was a good idea for her to travel all the way to the Vinkus, and Elphaba won, saying that she didn't want anything to mess up their vacation.

"Elphie, sit down," Galinda said, taking out the beach chair she brought and setting it up on the sand.

Fiyero wrapped an arm around Elphaba and, taking her arm, guided her over to the chair.

"Really, Yero. I can walk by myself," Elphaba said as her boyfriend helped her sit down. A look of pain crossed her face, but she quickly pushed it aside. "I'm glad we could come here. All of us. It's so peaceful," Elphaba sighed, looking out over the ocean.

"It is really beautiful," Fiyero smiled, kneeling beside Elphaba and taking her hand.

"Yero?"

"Yes?"

Elphaba took a deep breath. "You know this is our last trip together."

"Fae, no."

Elphaba shook her head. "I've been sick for a really long time, Yero. We've done everything we could, but it's no use."

"Fae, don't talk like that. You'll get better. You will."

"No, Yero. I won't. And I'm not afraid to die. The hardest part… is leaving you."

The tears spilled from Fiyero's eyes before he could stop them.

"Hey, don't cry," Elphaba said, gingerly wiping away his tears.

Fiyero stopped crying and looked into his girlfriend's eyes. "Fae, you're the only girl I've ever loved."

Elphaba playfully rolled her eyes. "I _know_ that's a lie."

"It's not. You got me to think."

"Which really worried Galinda."

Fiyero chuckled. "I… I love you, Fae."

"I love you, too, Yero. More than words can say. But I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me… promise me that you'll find another girl who will make you happy."

"Fae…"

"Promise me that you won't go back to your 'Dancing Through Life' self. It wasn't very attractive."

Despite himself, Fiyero let out a small laugh. "You're not going to die, Fae."

Elphaba smiled sadly. "I've been fighting this tide for too long, Yero. I can feel it. I love you, and I want you to be happy. I don't want you to cry for me."

"I refuse to let you go, Fae."

"You're so stubborn," Elphaba teased lightly. Leaning forward, she placed a gently kiss on his cheek. Fiyero quickly pulled her in and the two were locked in a passionate kiss.

"Look what we've found!" Nessa exclaimed, hurrying over to the couple. Elphaba and Fiyero slowly pulled apart and look at the wheelchair bound girl. "It's a seashell. For you, Fabala."

Elphaba took the seashell from her sister and smiled. "It's beautiful, Nessie. Thank you."

Galinda turned around and, seeing everyone gathered around Elphaba, hurried out of the water.

"Is everything alright?" she panted, finding it extremely difficult to run in the sand.

"Everything's fine, Glin," Elphaba smiled.

"Hold it up to your ear, Fabala. You can hear the ocean," Nessa encouraged.

Elphaba held it up to her ear and smiled, hearing the ocean. A small, faint, giggle escaped from between her lips.

"I love it when you giggle," Fiyero smiled, kissing the green girl's cheek.

"I know," Elphaba smiled back.

Everyone was silent for a moment, all watching Elphaba.

"Hey, Nessie," Elphaba smiled, turning towards her sister. "Remember when we were younger and you said that you've always wanted to build a sandcastle?"

Nessa smiled softly. "Yes."

"Why don't you go build one now?" Elphaba asked, placing her hand on top of her sister's.

Nessa frowned. "Fabala, I…"

"I'll help you, Nessa," Boq smiled.

"Go," Elphaba encouraged.

Nodding, Nessa allowed Boq to push her away.

"Fiyero, why don't you go join them?" Elphaba questioned, turning towards her boyfriend.

"Fifi, go be a kid again," Galinda smiled.

"Nessa and Boq will need help," Elphaba offered.

"Well… o-okay. Are you sure you'll be alright?" Fiyero asked, his eyes swelled with worry.

"Go," Elphaba commanded, pointing to her sister and her boyfriend.

Putting his hands up in mock surrender, Fiyero left Elphaba's side to assist Boq and Nessa.

"Alright, he's gone. Now tell me the truth, Elphie. Are you really alright?" Galinda asked, squeezing her best friend's hand.

Elphaba took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Scared, but fine. Glin, I need you to promise me something."

"Sure, Elphie."

"Please make sure Fiyero doesn't take my death too hard."

"Elphie…"

"And that he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Elphaba…"

"And that he won't lock himself up in his room for Oz-knows-how-long and mope."

"Elphie, stop!" Galinda begged. "You're not going to die."

"No matter how many times people say that, it's not going to change anything. Just… make sure he finds a girl who makes him happy."

"He'll never forget you, Elphie."

"I'm not asking him to. He'd have a fit if I did. I'm just asking you to make sure he's happy."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Elphaba slowly lifted her hand to the blonde's cheek and wiped away her tears. "Thank you."

Unable to stop herself, Galinda launched herself at Elphaba and wrapped her arms tightly around her. "I love you so much, Elphie!"

"I love you, too, Glin," Elphaba smiled, placing a gentle kiss in the blonde's hair. Gently pulling away, Elphaba placed her hand on the armrest of the chair and slowly pushed herself up.

"Elphie!" Galinda gasped, grabbing her friend's arm.

"I'm alright, Glin," Elphaba smiled. "Help me?"

Nodding, Galinda wrapped her arm around her friend's waist and led her towards the ocean. The waves crashed against Elphaba's feet and she shuddered from the cold feeling, but quickly relaxed and allowed the water to wash over her feet.

Elphaba couldn't remember a moment in her life when she felt this much peace surrounding her. She smiled as she felt the eastern breeze whip through her hair and the smell of the salt water filled her nose. She felt as if she was flying, soaring even.

She felt another hand slip around her waist and she turned, seeing Fiyero standing beside her. Nessa and Boq were next to him. Nessa was looking up at her sister, forcing a small smile.

"It's getting late," Fiyero announced. "We should get going."

Nodding, Elphaba allowed Galinda and Fiyero to help her walk back to the castle. Stopping, Elphaba slowly turned around and looked back at the ocean.

"It's really beautiful," she sighed.

Once they were back inside, Galinda helped Elphaba prepare for bed.

"Glin, can you send Nessa in here, please?" Elphaba asked as Galinda helped her into bed.

"Sure, Elphie!" Kissing her forehead, Galinda bounced out of the room in search of the younger Thropp.

"You wanted to see me, Fabala?" Nessa asked, wheeling into the room.

Elphaba nodded as she slowly pushed herself up. She reached for her sister's hand and held it tightly. "I just wanted to say that… that I love you. And I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"About… about Mother. And about you."

"Fabala, that's not you're fault."

"It wouldn't have happened if not for me. Mother would be alive and you would be able to walk."

"Fabala, stop," Nessa said, fighting to keep tears out of her eyes. "I don't blame you. I never did. It's not your fault."

Elphaba looked up at her sister, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry for never standing up for you. You raised me and I… I…" The tears finally came.

"Hey," Elphaba whispered, pulling Nessa into her arms. "Don't cry."

"I love you, Fabala. I love you so much. I'm so sorry for everything," Nessa sobbed.

Elphaba placed a gentle kiss in her sister's hair. "It's okay," she whispered. "Nessie?"

Nessa slowly lifted her gaze to meet her sister's.

"Let's pretend we're riding on a kite. Let's imagine we're flying through the air," Elphaba sang softly.

"We'll ascend until we're out of sight. Light as paper, we'll soar," Nessa sang, smiling at her sister.

"Let's be wild, up high above the sand. Feel the wind, the world at our command. Let's enjoy the view, and never land."

"Floating far from the shore."

"Some things are meant to be, the clouds moving fast and free," Elphaba sang, looking out the window.

"The sun on a silver sea," Nessa sang, following her sister's gaze.

"A sky that's bright and blue," both sisters sang in unison.

"And some things will never end," Elphaba sang, smiling at Nessa.

"The thrill of our magic ride." Nessa returned the smile.

"The love that I feel inside for you."

Nessa gripped her sister's hands, excitement evident in her voice. "We'll climb high beyond the break of day."

"Sleep on stardust, and dine on bits of moon," Elphaba sang, returning the excitement.

"You and I will find the Milky Way. We'll be mad…"

"We'll be mad…" Elphaba echoed.

"And explore," both sister's sang.

"We'll recline…"

"We'll recline…"

"Aloft upon the breeze."

"Dart about, sail on with windy ease. Pass the days doing only as we please, that's what living is for."

"Can you promise me something, Nessie?" Elphaba asked, looking up at her sister.

"Anything, Fabala."

"I need you to take care of yourself… and Father. He loves you, Nessie. I know you'll be happy."

"Not without you," Nessa whispered.

"I need you to be happy," Elphaba whispered. "Because that will make me happy."

Nessa noticed how soft her sister's voice had become. She was slipping away.

"You'll get better, Fabala. I know you will," Nessa said, squeezing Elphaba's hand.

"Some things are meant to be, the tide turning endlessly, the way it takes hold of me, no matter what I do. And some things will never die, the promise of who you are, the memories when I am far from you," Elphaba sang softly.

Nessa was sobbing now. Elphaba looked up and saw Galinda, Fiyero and Boq standing in the doorway. Smiling at them one final time, she turned back to her sister.

She took a deep breath as she sang one final time. "All my life, I've lived for loving you; let me go now."

Nessa bit down hard on her bottom lip. Elphaba gave her sister a small smile before closing her eyes and falling limp against the pillows.

* * *

**Song Used: 'Some Things Are Meant to Be' from 'Little Women'**


End file.
